lostinspacefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
| premiere = December 24, 2019 | previous = Season 1 | next = }} Season 2 of Netflix's 2018 American science fiction series Lost in Space was announced in May 2018. It was released in full on December 24, 2019. Synopsis Official synopsis from Netflix press release: :There’s more danger — and adventure — ahead for the Robinson family! With the Jupiter 2 stranded on a mysterious ocean planet without their beloved Robot, the Robinsons must work together, alongside the mischievous and manipulative Dr. Smith and the always charming Don West, to make it back to the Resolute and reunite with the other colonists. But they quickly find all is not as it seems. A series of incredible new threats and unexpected discoveries emerge as they look for the key to finding Robot and safe passage to Alpha Centauri. They will stop at nothing to keep their family safe... survival is a Robinson specialty after all. :The Netflix original series is produced by Legendary Television. :Lost in Space stars Toby Stephens, Molly Parker, Maxwell Jenkins, Mina Sundwall, Taylor Russell, Ignacio Serricchio and Parker Posey. Zack Estrin (showrunner), Kevin Burns, Jon Jashni, Matt Sazama and Burk Sharpless serve as executive producers. Cast *Molly Parker as Maureen Robinson *Toby Stephens as John Robinson *Maxwell Jenkins as Will Robinson *Taylor Russell as Judy Robinson *Mina Sundwall as Penny Robinson *Ignacio Serricchio as Don West *Parker Posey as June Harris / Dr. Smith *Brian Steele as the Robot Episodes All episode summaries courtesy of 8flix. Reception Kevin Yeoman of Screen Rant stated the new season puts a focus on family while upping the ante in terms of high-flying sci-fi adventure. He also stated that the season introduces some interesting new elements into the program's mythology and that the series continues to impress with staggering special effects. Michael Ahr of Den of Geek gave the series an overall 3.5/5 rating, stating that series is "remarkably consistent in presenting a danger for the Robinsons to confront through ingenuity and cooperation, in highlighting the importance of family beyond their nuclear unit, and in fighting against those who would threaten the group from within." Merrill Barr of Forbes described the new season as "lean, mean and still pristine" and felt that while the wait for the new season was long, it was worth it. Gallery Posters Season 2 poster Will.jpg Season 2 poster Penny.jpg Season 2 poster John.jpg Season 2 poster June.jpg Season 2 poster Judy.jpg Season 2 poster Don.jpg Season 2 poster Maureen.jpg Season 2 poster Robot.jpg Season 2 poster.jpg Production stills LIS 201 production still 1.jpg LIS 201 production still 2.jpg LIS 201 production still 3.jpg LIS 201 production still 4.jpg LIS 202 production still 1.jpg LIS 203 production still 1.jpg LIS 204 production still 1.jpg LIS 204 production still 2.jpg LIS 204 production still 3.jpg LIS 205 production still 1.jpg LIS 207 production still 1.jpg Videos Lost in Space Cast New York Comic Con 2019 (Full Interview) Lost in Space 2 Have You Seen Our Robot? Trailer Netflix Lost in Space Season 2 Final Official Trailer Netflix Notes and references Category:Seasons Category:Season 2 Category:Lost in Space (Netflix)